


The Random Tales of The Warriors

by Really_Random_Person



Series: The Random Tales [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A lot of things happen in the story, Blackstar has a Clone, Brambleclaw has a Clone, But incudes characters from the First series onwards, Cats have parties, Clones, Clones don't live long in this story, Dark Forest Cats - Freeform, Darkstripe gets arrested by the WCPF for taking Kits in Starclan to the Seaside without permission, Does not follow Cannon, Gen, Hawkfrost takes Snowkit to the Seaside, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It is called the WCPF, Non-Graphic Violence, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Randomness, Riverclan Cats, Shadowclan Cats, So many tags, Starclan Cats, Story starts from the Fourth Apprentice book, Thunderclan Cats - Freeform, Tigerstar wears a Tutu as Punishment, Tribe of Rushing Water (Warriors), Warrior Cats have a Police Force, Windclan Cats - Freeform, a lot of characters are mentioned, at least in this story, includes original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_Random_Person/pseuds/Really_Random_Person
Summary: This is a series of Random tales of the Warrior Cats, in which the warrior cats had a more structured society and access to everyday Items such as the internet or coffee. This story is being posted from Fanfiction.net in which I have posted it under the same Username of Really Random Person. This story will have original characters that have odd warrior names.  Cannon Characters are Out of Character, because the story is made to be completely random.





	1. Thunderclan Randomness: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is very short due to it being rewritten back in 2011 and editted in 2012. I have only editted the chapter again as there were a few mistakes in the chapter. I will be reposting every chapter up to the first chapter of the Tribe of Rushing water from Fanfiction.net. My username on there is the same as it is here, except without the underscores, which are replaced with spaces. I think I started to write this when I was still in High school which was almost eight years ago. This is an old story that still gets updated. So, don't mind the breif chapters at the start of the story as they will get longer in later chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brambleclaw is carried off by a firework, Dustpelt acts like he is in a cameo, Foxpaw walks in slow motion and no one notices Brambleclaw disappearing.

**Thunderclan's Randomness: Part One:**  
**Brambleclaw's mistake and Randomness with Thunderclan** _  
_ **Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors (they belong to Erin Hunter)**

Brambleclaw sat down to eat his meal when a firework flew in to camp and carried him away.  
It blew up five seconds later.  
A random cat walked in and stared at the deceased Brambleclaw.

Firestar looked at the random cat and slapped him on the face.  
"Dustpelt, stop being a cameo" he growled.  
Dustpelt rolled his eyes. Then Foxpaw started to walk in slow motion.  
Firestar growled, his claws digging in to the ground.  
" Foxpaw! Stop walking in slow motion! It's driving me mad!" he growled.  
"Sorry, but I'm being cool," he whispered. Firestar just flicked his tail in annoyance.  
The clan had been acting strangely since they found out about the secret store,  
where Firestar stored his sugar. He remembered what he had found that day...

_*Flashback*_

_Firestar was walking to his secret cave when he heard several high-pitched squeals. He strolled into his secret storage cave._  
Firestar found Brairkit, Blossomkit and Bumblekit all bouncing off the walls.  
But it wasn't just the kits that were bouncing off the walls.  
The Warriors and Apprentices were running around, screaming about seeing Tigerstar and Darkstripe. Firestar then saw that the whole clan was having a sugar rush.

_*End of Flashback*_

Firestar looked at his sugar high clan.  
"Hey, has anyone seen Brambleclaw?" he asked.  
Then another random cat yowled back to Firestar:  
"I saw him by the purple rock, eating a mouse when a flying tree took him somewhere.  
Probably he's at that River place again."  
Firestar glared at the cat.  
"But why would he go to Riverclan? He's the deputy of Thunderclan" asked Firestar.  
"Firestar, I'm here" wailed a ragged Brambleclaw.  
The clan looked at the ragged deputy.  
"How did you survive the flying tree thingy?" asked another random cat.

**(A/N: So, did Brambleclaw survive the exploding Firework?  
Where did the firework come from anyway? Find out in chapter 2! :D )**


	2. Thunderclan Randomness: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Dark Forest, our two villains of the chapter are revealled and the tale of a Firework is told. Brambleclaw turns up, alive and explains how he survived. Some of the Warriors go on a border patrol and find Windclan with mobile phones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited a few things in regards to what is posted on Fanfiction.net as the chapter originally had a rocket and not a Firework. I actually hated this chapter and I had the unnamed man be in a prison instead.

**Chapter 2: Brambleclaw's tale and the tale where the Firework came from.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, they belong to Erin hunter.  
Now let's start with the tale about where the rocket came from...**

In the dark forest (or the place of no stars) ...

Tigerstar's plan to blow up Firestar had not worked. Instead the Firework had blown up his deputy son, Brambleclaw. Tigerstar sighed once more. Hawkfrost was laughing at Brambleclaw's expression on his face, which was one of terror. Tigerstar walked over to Hawkfrost and turned off the T.V.   
  
"Hawkfrost, dearest evillest son of mine, we are not watching Brambleclaw's death again. We must tell that filthy, drunk Twoleg that his items of death do not kill the right cat. And that we have cookies on the dark side," Tigerstar told Hawkfrost.  
" Tigerstar, most evil leader that the clans will ever know, I think that Twoleg is locked up in a prison cell in some random Twoleg place,” Hawkfrost moaned.  
"Well, we’ll break into this prison cell and free the Twoleg with the items of death,” Tigerstar growled.   
Then two tabbies set off on their quest to free the Twoleg.

**_*Firework Bob's flashback*_** __  
  
The Firework felt furry hands holding it. The firework could sense evil within those furry hands.   
A cold meow echoed in the night.  
A cat's holding me, me Bob, in its evil paws of death the Firework thought to its self.   
Then it was taken to a dark forest with no light or saw nothing for moons. It started to rage inside its shell when another tabby, much lighter in colour then the tabby that took it to the dark forest, came. Then the tabby picked up Bob and took it to a forest that was bathed in sunlight.   
Bob then saw the dark tabby cat. Those amber eyes are full of evil thought Bob and it crashed into the dark tabby and carried it off.   
Bob exploded five seconds later.  
*End of Rocket Bob's flashback*

**_ *Start of Brambleclaw's tale* _ **

Brambleclaw looked at his sugar high clanmates.  
"What flying thing? I was out hunting,” Brambleclaw told his clanmates.  
"If that wasn't you, then who was it that blew up?” asked Lionblaze.  
"Oh, you mean that brown tabby tom that calls himself Me?” Brambleclaw asked. The clan nodded.  
"Well, I was taken by a Twoleg and it created another Me. Yep, that was what the Twolegs call a clone,” Brambleclaw told the already confused clan.  
"What's a Clone?” asked Squirrelflight.  
"I don't know. Ask your sister, Leafpool," Brambleclaw snorted.   
He then explained what a clone was to the clan after Leafpool told the confused clan that she didn't know what a clone was.   
Firestar, after eating a candy cane, told the clan to collect Brambleclaw's clone's body.   
The clan then found Windclan cats with mobile phones in their paws.

**(A/N: That explains Brambleclaw _surviving_ getting blown up but how did Windclan cats get mobile phones and will Hawkfrost and Tigerstar free the Twoleg in prison? Find out in Chapter 3 XD)**


	3. Thunderclan Randomness: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar has a phone, Jayfeather orders pizza for the clan. The Pizza Delivery guy sees the madness of the clan and is traumatised so much that he loses everything and attends therapy. Jayfeather's ringtone is heard at the party.

**Thunderclan Randomness: Part 3  
Chapter 3 _:_** Firestar's missing phone  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the warriors (Erin Hunter owns them),I'm just borrowing them for this tale.  
**On with the story  of humour and randomness!**

            Firestar had his phone charging when he went to sleep that night.   
He woke up to find that someone had stolen his phone. He screamed out.  
"MY PHONE! Someone's stolen my phone!" Firestar screamed.  
"Firestar, no one has stolen your phone! Jayfeather's taken it to phone for a take-a-way!" Sandstorm sighed.  
"Oh" he mumbled. He sighed and felt a bit stupid for overreacting.   
"Tell Jayfeather that he needs to ask me to borrow my phone in the future," sighed the ginger furred leader. 

            Soon Jayfeather ran in screaming that the pizza guy was coming to Thunderclan camp.   
The cats still in the camp began to put up the decorations for their party, while Jayfeather went to the Medicine den.   
He did not know why the clan was having a party but he did know that he couldn't wait for his Pizza to arrive.  
The cats that were sent out to gather up Brambleclaw's dead clone's body appeared and they all had a party.   
The Pizza Delivery Guy turned up to the camp and watched as the cats danced horribly.   
Jayfeather collected his pizza from the traumatised guy and handed over the Twoleg money, he had to pay the guy.   
The pizza guy had run home, lost his job, his family and had to attend therapy sessions after his doctor claimed that he had a mental breakdown.

**Meanwhile, back in the Thunderclan Camp, where the party was being held...**

            Firestar was partying when he lost his phone. Sandstorm rang Firestar's number but accidently put a six at the end.   
Jayfeather felt his phone, which Thunderclan stole from Windclan, who stole it from a Twoleg shop, buzz and then his ringtone was heard...  
Jayfeather froze as his ringtone was heard by his mother and everyone.   
There was an awkward silence followed by a random cat breaking it.  
"Is that Elliot Minor?" the random cat asked.  
"Yes," Jayfeather replied.   
Soon the clan broke out in chatter. He heard that most of his clan mates were critising his taste in music. In fact, his clanmates were insulting him.   
"Well, at least I am true to myself, Berrynose!" growled the blind medicine cat.   
"And what is that, Jayfeather? Being a blind, gothic cat, who is the clan Medicine cat?" snarled Berrynose. Jayfeather huffed and took his pizza to the medicine cat den, where he stayed all night. 

**(A/N: I hope you liked reading this the next chapter will be the fourth part of Thunderclan's randomness.  
But how did Windclan steal the phones from the mobile phone shop? Keep looking for their story in the next chapter or the chapter after that.)**


	4. Thunderclan Randomness: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar is knocked out by a ball, the clan end up laughing too hard at Jayfeather, that they pass out. Strange cats appear and Firestar facepaws himself.

**Randomness with Thunderclan: part 4**  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior series, Erin hunter owns them. I'm only borrowing the characters for this story.  
I only own Crykit,Cheaterkit,Skyglitter and Randomclaw.  
  
On with the story!!!

 Firestar was sitting in his random secret hiding place when he saw  a kit playing with a tennis ball. The kit threw the tennis ball too high up.  
The tennis ball bounced off Firestar's head, knocking the Thunderclan leader out cold. The kit looked at the leader and cried out:  
"Sweet, I just knocked out Firestar!"  Then a random queen walked over and looked at the kit.  
"Crykit! Did you knock out Firestar with your tennis ball of doom?" asked the random queen.  
"Yes, Randomclaw," Crykit whispered.  
"RUN!" Randomclaw hissed at the kit. They both vanished with out a trace.  
Firestar woke up.  
"Ow. My head," he groaned. He then shrugged and walked back to the camp.

  
**Meanwhile in the Thunderclan camp ...**

 All the cats of Thunderclan was laughing like a pack of hyenas.   
All apart from Jayfeather who was grumpy, every day.  
The laughing cats decided to make fun of Jayfeather . The clan soon passed out from laughing and Jayfeather turned to Firestar.  
"I'm not looking after the mouse-brained idiots after what they said. So if they wake up with sore sides tell them that it's their own fault from laughing too hard," Jayfeather meowed.  
He walked away to play cards with Randomclaw and Crykit.  
Randomclaw kept losing to Crykit who was cheating by using Cheaterkit as a spy.  
Soon Randomclaw had enough and took her two kits to the forest. They vanished without a trace. Again.

**A short while later...**

The clan woke up and complained that Jayfeather wasn't doing his Job. Then a white she-cat with glittering blue eyes appeared.  
"No, it's not Jayfeather's Job if his clan had passed out because they was laughing and mocking their medicine cat. Shame on You!" the cat hissed.  
Then Randomclaw appeared.  
"Skyglitter,we have to go," Randomclaw meowed.  
The two cats vanished. The clan shrugged and carried on doing random things.  
Jayfeather put his head to his paw and sighed.  
_I must be the only sane cat in this clan_ he thought.  
Jayfeather saw Firestar do the facepalm thing. _  
Wait I was wrong.I'm one of the sane cats in this I know why Hollyleaf tried to leave this clan by using the tunnels_ he thought once more.

**(A/N: The last part of Thunderclan will be next then it's *Drum roll* WINDCLAN'S turn!)**

 


	5. Thunderclan Randomness: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar and Jayfeather discusses Jayfeather's stolen phone, Birchfall hums the theme for Barney the Dinosaur, Ashfur reads the Warriors series to discover his murderer. The kits give Firestar sugar and he ties up the clan.

**Randomness with Thunderclan part 5:  
Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Warriors.  
**On with the story...**

**  
** Firestar and Jayfeather looked at each other. Then the clan leader looked at Jayfeather.  
"May I ask _why_ you stole a mobile phone from Windclan and _why_ they didn't disconnect the service?" asked Firestar.  
Jayfeather lowed his head at the ground, his claws digging into the ground. He then lifted his head and muttered something that sounded like;  
"I wanted a phone and I told Windclan it was a dream," but Firestar wasn't so sure. He asked again.  
"I said I wanted a phone and I told Windclan it never happened," Jayfeather meowed.  
  
**Meanwhile twenty mouse-tails away...**

Then a moaning cat walked up to Jayfeather and Firestar.   
“Why won't you look after the clan?" asked the cat.  
"Because, Birchfall, they and you mocked me about me being a blind medicine cat!Until they all say sorry then I _might_ look after them," Jayfeather told Birchfall.  
Birchfall walked off singing the theme song for Barney the dinosaur.

Then Ashfur screamed.   
"NO! NOT THE DREADED BARNEY!" Ashfur yelled.   
"Urm...Ashfur...you're dead," Firestar and Jayfeather told Ashfur.  
" I die? In which book? Who kills me?" asked Ashfur.   
Jayfeather pulls out the Warrior cats’ books Long Shadows and Sunrise.  
“You die in this book," Jayfeather points to Long Shadows.   
"And your murderer is revealed in this book," he continued, pointing to Sunrise.  
Ashfur grabs Long Shadows and flicks through it. Then he starts to cry.   
"NO! I die!" he wails. Ashfur then grabs Sunrise and flicks through that book.   
" _Hollyleaf_ kills _me_? _I_ get murdered _by a she-cat_?" Ashfur meowed in shock. Jayfeather nodded.   
"Sorry but I think the real reason that Hollyleaf killed you was you was really annoying. Go back to Starclan and annoy some cat in Starclan," Jayfeather told Ashfur.  
Ashfur disappeared.  
  
**Meanwhile thirty fox-lengths away...**

Soon Cherrykit and Molekit came over and handed Firestar a bucket load of sugar.   
Firestar suddenly had a sugar high and started tying up his clanmates with rope (which he stole from the imprisoned Twoleg with the items of doom).   
Sandstorm put her head in her paws.   
"WHO GAVE FIRESTAR THE SUGAR?" she asked.   
Both Cherrykit and Molekit started to walk away when Sandstorm glared at the two kits.   
"Cherrykit, Molekit, did you both give Firestar sugar?" Sandstorm asked in a too sweet tone.   
"Y-Yes S-Sandstorm," the two kits stuttered.  
 "Look Sandstorm, Firestar's _asleep,_ " Mousefur meowed. The clan escaped the ropes and they tied up Firestar. Jayfeather yawned and fell asleep.

**(A/N: The final part of Thunderclan's randomness is finished. Next up is Windclan's Randomness)**

 


	6. Windclan Randomness: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breezepelt steals a car and goes on a joyride with Harespring, Emberfoot, Antpelt, Leaftail and Weaslefur. Onestar cuts off service for Jayfeather's phone. Breezepelt and co are arrested.

**Randomness with Windclan part 1.**  
**A/N: I don't own the Warrior cats. I only own the Police cats in this part.**  
  
Onestar looked as Breezepelt showed Harespring a Twoleg Monster.  
 Onestar walked over.  
"Breezepelt, what do you think you are doing, bringing a Twoleg monster into the camp?” asked Onestar with a growl.  
Breezepelt looked at Harespring.  
"It's not a monster, it's a car. Want to come for a ride?" Breezepelt told Onestar. Onestar's jaw dropped.  
"Where did you get the car from, Breezepelt?" asked Onestar.  
"I stole it from some Twolegs. You should have seen their faces" Breezepelt told Onestar.  
"Breezepelt, stealing is a crime against Starclan!" Onestar meowed in shock.  
"But, Jayfeather stole one of our mobile phones from Windclan! You haven't even disconnected his service on that nicked phone! So, I thought I would steal a car!” Breezepelt protested.  
“Thunderclan’s medicine cat stole on of our phones? He's going to be disconnected” meowed Onestar.  
He walked to his secret lair (AKA, his mobile phone store) and traced the signal of the stolen phone.  
He disconnected the signal and a cry of anger of "CURSE YOU, STARCLAN!” was heard from Thunderclan camp.  
  
**Meanwhile, several rabbit-leaps away...**

Breezepelt, Leaftail, Harespring, Antpelt, Weasel fur and Emberfoot was sitting in car when Emberfoot put on the Radio.  
The six toms started yowling and soon there was a high-speed chase with Breezepelt and his gang trying to hide from the police, the WCPF (Warrior cat police force).  
Breezepelt was speeding so fast that he didn't see Leopardstar on patrol.  
He ran over Leopardstar, the leader of Riverclan.  
The police cats took Leopardstar to the cat A&E and they pulled over Breezepelt.  
"Good day. How, may I help you?” Breezepelt asked the cat cop.  
The police cat (who was Harshfang) looked at the young warrior.  
"Where did you get the car from, youngling?" asked Harshfang with a sneer.  
"I, err, brought it from two Twolegs?” Breezepelt meowed nervously.  
"Lair" hissed Clawedear (the other police cat).  
The third cat, Hatedpaw, glared at Breezepelt.  
"The Twolegs reported their car _stolen_. You stole a car _and_ run over a Leader! You're under arrest!" she hissed.  
  
            The seven police cats soon had Breezepelt, Harespring, Leaftail, Antpelt, Weaselfur and Emberfoot in cat cuffs.  
 Hatedpaw, Harshfang, Clawedear, Scartooth, Tigerfang, Ghostmist and Icetrail threw the six Windclan cats in Jail.  
Then the seven cat cops played cards until Onestar bailed his six warriors out of Jail. Now the six joyriders must clean the dirt place for three moons.


	7. Windclan Randoness: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tornear and Webfoot act like elders and gets ambushed by an unknown apprentice, not from Windclan. Nightcloud thinks she can fly, Breezepelt tries to be a rebel, Onestar runs a shop and the clan starts to worship the Mobile phones.

Windclan randomness part 2:  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors. I only own Believerpaw and Warmheart.

Tornear and Webfoot was sitting in the entrance of the elders den,talking about their apprentice days when an random apprentice landed on Tornear.  
Webfoot grabbed the apprentice and dropped the young cat on the ground.  
"You're not a Windclan fact you're not from any of the four clans that live around the lake! Who are you?" Webfoot growled.  
"My name's Believerpaw. I'm an minon of the Authorclan," the strange apprentice meowed.  
Then another cat appeared,her tortoiseshell fur marked with silver stripes and her light green eyes glared at Believerpaw.  
"Believerpaw,what are you doing jumping into my tales?" the cat asked.  
"Sorry,Warmheart but I wanted to appear. You allowed Randomclaw,Cheaterkit,Crykit and Skyglitter to appear in the Thunderclan tales.  
Why can't I appear in the Windclan tales?" wailed Believerpaw.  
"Believerpaw,you haven't passed the assement to be an Author yet.  
We will do you assement later,Believerpaw" Warmheart sighed.  
Then both Authoress and Author to be disappeared with a pop.

Meanwhile, thirty paw-steps away...  
Nightcloud thought she could fly when she fell into the lake and was never seen again. Onestar was tapping his claws on the counter of his desk as he had no customers. Crowfeather was arrested for trying to steal a motor bike.  
The clan was lazing around and texting their clanmates.  
Then Breezepelt was playing on a gameboy and everyone looked at Breezepelt.  
"What?" Breezpelt meowed.  
"You're on a CatBox! Why are you not on your phone?" asked the clan.  
"Because it's not cool" Breezepelt meowed.  
"SHUN THE NON BELIEVER! MOBILE PHONES ARE COOL!" yelled the clan. Breezepeltwas chased out of Windclan.  
And the clan went back to their texting.

A/N: Keep tuned for the next installment of WINDCLAN RANDOMNESS!)


	8. Windclan Randomness: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskerpaw, Boulderpaw and Fursepaw have a fake sword fight, Owlwhisker challenges the three apprentices to a fake sword fight and wins. Kestrelflight sings.

Windclan randomness part 3:  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors. Erin Hunter owns the Warriors.   
Onestar watched as Boulderpaw, Fursepaw and Whiskerpaw had a fake sword fight.  
Then Owlwhisker joined in and the apprentices ran away from the older warrior. Onestar smiled.  
"Come back here and have a sword fight with me. Show me if you're ready to be warriors" yelled Owlwhisker.  
The apprentices stopped and walked back to Owlwhisker.   
“Ok,” they replied.  
Soon the whole clan had gathered around the four cats that was having a fake sword fight and chanting out the three apprentices' and the warrior's names. Soon Owlwhisker won the fight and the three apprentices went to Kestrelflight's den, as Owlwhisker had used his claws during the fight. The rest of the clan hosted a party for Owlwhisker and this went on for the whole night.  
When everyone complained about being hungry to Onestar, the leader ordered Pizza.  
The Pizza guy, who we will call Joe, came and was forced to watch the partying cats until he went lost home, his job, his family and he was thrown into the mental hospital with the Twoleg who sold Tigerstar the Rocket named Bob. And Kestrelflight started to sing, which caused his clanmates to chant encore. 

(A/N: I got the fake sword fight from my dad, my brother, and my cousin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, these chapters are shorter due to the fact they are very old and I haven't really done any rewriting of these chapters in a very long time. In fact I haven't even reread these chapters in a long time.


	9. Windclan Randomness: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webfoot and Crowfeather behave like kits, Crowfeather and Breezepelt have a stick fight, Onestar gets bored.

Randomness with Windclan part 4:  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior cats.  
Onestar was bored so he decided to test his clanmate's loyalty.  
"OI CATS GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" yowled Onestar. Cats walked over.  
"You can go as I called you here for no reason. I only wanted to prank you all," Onestar told his clan. The cats grumbled.  
"What's with Onestar?" grumbled Tornear.

Meanwhile six Fox-tail lengths away...  
Then some cats gathered as Breezepelt and Crowfeather had a stick fight.  
Crowfeather's stick was crushed as Breezepelt yowled in victory.  
"Ha I win. Give me all your sweets” Breezepelt growled. Crowfeather smirked.  
" I lied. I am a liar. Tornear doesn't have a torn ear nor does Webfoot have Webbed feet" Crowfeather meowed.  
Tornear and Webfoot looked at Crowfeather.   
"Well you aren't a crow, Crowfeather” snarled Webfoot.  
Soon the cats were chanting Crowfeather's name and Webfoot's name.

Meanwhile, ten tail-lengths away...  
Until the deputy, Ashfoot stopped the name calling.  
"Now, now, I will not have such bullying in our clan! Shall I send you both to our Leader to sort out your punishments?" Ashfoot meowed in a kind of tone  
a deputy would have when talking to kits.   
"Mother! You're embarrassing me!” whined Crowfeather.  
Then cats were laughing at Crowfeather and Webfoot stuck out his tongue at Crowfeather. Unluckily, Ashfoot had seen Webfoot's sticking his tongue  
out at Crowfeather and glared.   
“Webfoot, the whole sticking your tongue out at someone is the kind of thing a kit would do!" she meowed sternly.


	10. Windclan Randomness: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onestar decides on Crowfeather's and Webfoot's punishment. Onestar, Ashfoot and Kestrelflight make a bet on their phones, which Kestrelflight wins.

Randomness with windclan part 5  
Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors.  
Onestar sighed. He had Webfoot and Crowfeather in his office.  
Ashfoot was ranting about teaching the elder and the warrior some manners.  
Onestar sighed again. It earned him a slap from Ashfoot.   
"Onestar,Crowfeather and Webfoot need a punishment!  
I suggest they spend a moon in the nursery" Ashfoot suggested.   
"That's a good idea,Ashfoot. Crowfeather,Webfoot,  
since you are both acting like kits, your punishment will be to spend a moon in the nursery" Onestar told the two cats.  
The two cats grumbled as they walked out of the office.  
"I bet my phone that those two cats won't last three sunrises" Onestar smirked.  
"I bet my phone that they won't last a moonrise" grinned Ashfoot.  
"It's a deal" both cats meowed. Then Kestrelflight walked in.   
"I bet my phone that they will still be in the nursery in a moon's time," smirked Kestrelflight.   
One moon later...

Crowfeather and Webfoot sighed as they sat in their nests.  
Both toms had grown fat as they wasn't allowed to leave the nursery.  
Ashfoot and Onestar padded in to the nursery.   
"Oh. We thought you two would of left the den,screaming a moon ago" Ashfoot meowed in shock.  
"Darn it. We have to hand over our phones to Kestrelwing as we have lost the bet" Onestar muttered.  
"Wait, you,Ashfoot and Kestrelwing placed bets to see if we last a whole moon in here? AHHH!"cried Webfoot.  
Both of the fat toms ran out of the den.  
"Let's hand over our phones to Kestrelflight"sighed Ashfoot.  
(A/N:And the moral of this tale is:  
If you make a bet with Kestrelflight on how long a cat will survive on punishment for, don't offer you phones XD. Stay tuned for the short story!)


	11. Interlude 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series.

**INTERUPTION**

***We are sorry to interrupt this fanfiction to go to starclan  
where Bluestar is chasing Thistleclaw out of starclan.***

 

Bluestar was chasing Thistleclaw out of the starclan territory with a broom.  
Where she got the broom from we will never know( But I, the Authoress knows).  
Anyway,Bluestar was hitting Thistleclaw on the base of his tail.  
Thistleclaw was yelping as the broom hit him.  
Soon he found himself in the dark Forest.  
He tripped over a tree root and landed flat on his face.  
"Snowfur? Mother? Where am I?" wailed Thistleclaw.

***So this is really how Thistleclaw was chased out of Starclan  
and into the Dark Forest. On with the fanfic***

 

**END OF INTERUPTION**

(A/N: Stay turn for Riverclan's random tales!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been written at the time where it was rumoured that Thistleclaw was chased out of Starclan when Bluestar died. I just went with it because I had this idea of Bluestar with a broom chasing Thistleclaw out of somewhere. This short chapter has a small hint to the next Random Tales installment, The Random Tales of Hogwarts, which I had started to plan out, as I came up with this chapter's Idea. Originally, it was going to be Bluestar using a rolling pin to chase Thistleclaw out, but then I had started to write the Random Tales of Hogwarts and I wanted to link the two stories together slightly.


	12. Riverclan Randomness: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistystar wakes up to her one of her clanmates being out of character and another clanmate worshipping a stick.

Randomness with Riverclan part 1:  
A/N: I don't own the warrior cats; I'm only just borrowing them.

Mistystar woke up one sunrise to hear a random Riverclan cat yelling.  
She sighed. _I wonder if Bluestar had to wake up to a racket_ she thought to herself.  
"Mistystar, Mintfur's yelling that he's the best at swimming" complained Mosspelt. Mistystar sighed again.  
“Mintfur is being overconfident again? Why can't that tom see he's in a warrior not a kit?" asked Mistystar.  
The two she cats walked out of the den to hear Mintfur yelling.  
"I'm the best at swimming! I bet Mistystar can't beat me!" Mintfur boasted. Mistystar gave a slight cough and Mintfur froze.  
"Mistystar's behind me, isn't she?" asked Mintfur. The clan nodded. Mintfur turned around slowly.   
"Err, hi Mistystar” the tom stuttered. Mistystar looked at Mintfur, who looked at Mistystar. Then a random cat broke the silence.  
"All hail the stick! All hail the stick" Mallownose meowed. The clan looked at Mallownose. Mallownose looked embarrassed.  
"What?" Mallownose meowed.

(A/N: Sorry I'm late updating but I've had a slight bit of writer's block)


End file.
